Ice Spire ogre
| language = | challenge = | source = Villans' Lorebook | page = 68-70 | first = | based = }} Ice Spire ogres are bigger, smarter, and more dangerous than their more numerous cousins. They keep herds of krotter, raid and pillage, and even hire themselves out as mercenaries. Ice Spire ogres are low on the totem pole of giants and giant-kin in the Ice Spires region. Religion The ogres that inhabit this network worship Vaprak the Destroyer, the great ogre god. They've also followed the instructions of Lanaxis, the Twilight Spirit, in the past. Another tribe of Ice Spire ogres inhabits an icy chasm known as the Dour Fissure and revere the demon lord Baphomet. This is the only tribe that possesses the below-described Blood Dance ritual ability. Physical Characteristics Ice Spire ogres stand a full 10-feet high, and weigh 500 to 600 pounds. Their skin color ranges from yellow to brown-black, their hair is a dirty gray, and their eyes gleam a startling shade of purple. Ice Spire ogres even smell worse than the ogres found across Faerûn, a scent comparable to rotting flesh.” Combat Despite their chaotic bent, Ice Spire ogres are disciplined combatants, especially when led by a shaman or a chieftain. Ice Spire ogres are very well adapted to surviving in their frigid, treacherous environment. When operating in their home terrain, these ogres can easily surprise any creature. To those Ice Spire ogres who worship the fiend Baphomet, he grants the ability to enter a state of killing frenzy the ogres refer to as the Blood Dance. While in this strange state, the ogres attack with greater fury and damage other more savagely, and always fight to the death. When in this frenzied rage, the ogres must suffer multiple fatal wounds to fall (though suffering any damage that normally would kill the ogres will, after the frenzy passes).Only victory or death can quench the fire of the Blood Dance. Most Ice Spire ogres have no foreknowledge of when the Blood Dance will strike, although in beseeching their go to bestow his bloody "blessing". Society Most of the Ice Spire ogres live in a vast network of caves and caverns located high in the Ice Spire mountains. This range lies south of the Great Glacier, north of Citadel Adbar, east of the Coldwood, and west of Anauroch. Access to the cavern network is gained by way of a series of stairs and ladders (giant-sized, of course, which will cause problems for any of the smaller races who try ascending them), strategically located to be easily defensible. In other words, many ascents all lead to a single entrance to the caves proper, allowing the ogres to concentrate their defenses at that cave opening. A thick, choking mist from vents deep within these caves permeates the entirety of the network. This mist causes nausea in all who are unaccustomed to it. Ice Spire ogres are adept at moving and fighting in this mist, they can surprise any creature when they are within the mist. Types SHAMAN An Ice Spire ogre shaman has the standard abilities for one of his race, and the abilities of a priest. If six or more Ice Spire ogres are encountered, they are accompanied by a 3rd-level priest. If 16 or more are met, their shaman is 5th-level priest.. CHIEFTAIN If 16 or more ogres are encountered, they are led by an ogre chieftain.. Ecology Ice Spire ogres are low on the totem pole of giants and giant-kin in the Ice Spires region. They keep herds of krotter, a large, yaklike cattle, for food, clothing, and milk. They also raid and pillage to add to their larders and to increase their reputations. They've also been known to hire themselves out as mercenaries when the humans or other, wealthier races of the region go to war. References Notes * Category:Ogres